The Wild Adventures of Albus Potter
by Akira89
Summary: Imagine Albus as a party animal with a love for manipulation. What if it all got turned around and he's the one being manipulated? What if James has a cute brother complex? What Scorpius has an illegitimate brother? What if Lucius was still plotting to take down the Potters? Love, Angst, Revenge, and Betrayal set the scene for this new world. AlbusxOC, JamesxOC, AlbusxScorpius!
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm-ahh n-not here…Albus!" Lizzy whispered feverishly into my ear as I nibbled at the soft skin of her collarbone. I pulled her off of the wall and dropped her onto my bed, sliding on top of her easily; my knee positioned between her legs. She moaned loudly when my lips grazed her bare stomach as I lifted her shirt off and then her bra. For a Ravenclaw she was surprisingly willing to do anything and everything I asked; even sex. I slipped down her underwear from under her skirt and easily entered her as if she'd done this plenty times before. _'How boring, I'm so tired of these loose girls who do the same things I do',_ I thought to myself and then as if she weren't the hottest Ravenclaw my manhood went limp inside of her. "What the hell! Ugh…why did you stop?" she whined and I found myself wanting to kick her out. Instead I held back and only pushed off of her while buttoning up my pants.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "look it's not that I don't think you're hot, but I'm just tired of easy girls. So would you mind, like, leaving my room and um…we can go to the commons or something?" Lizzy looked at me incredulously as if to say '_you don't want this perfection. What the hell is wrong with you? You're gay right?!',_ but it didn't bother me much and I proceeded to throw her clothes at her. "Um…Well you get ready; I'm going to go downstairs" I left her looking at me angrily and went outside to the courtyard instead. "it's so boring here on campus, but I bet if I gathered up a few cool people and created a secret place it would be fun" I said aloud to no one in particular and suddenly got the urge to put the idea into affect. "_Erecto", _I shouted, making a large tent grow in the dark clearing of the courtyards deepest depths and then I used a bedazzling charm to make it invisible. '_Now all I need are guests', _I thought excitedly.

I raced back inside to get my cell phone, which had a charm on it so that no one would know, and I dialed up almost every person in my contacts; all of which did the same things I did. "Courtyard, party, dark corners" I texted to my friends; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff houses we're all invited. I knew that they'd all understand because they were more party wild than I had ever been. Instantly my phone was blown up with a series of '_of courses and yeses' _and my excitement was full blown. When I finally made it downstairs to the courtyard the tent was already filled to the brim; there were couple mashed up against the walls doing obscene things, someone had summoned booze and we were all clad in tight party clothes. I grabbed the first drink handed to me and chugged it like water, savoring the burn of the Bacardi and Schnapps mix. I snagged another drink mix and sauntered over to the lounging area where a whole bunch of drunks sat playing spin the bottle; it looked enticing, so I joined. By the time I had downed my fifth drink it was my spin and to my luck it landed on some overly attractive bloke; maybe it was the booze or my own hormones, but I suddenly wanted to make out with him. He stood up, strode over to my shocked, frozen person and bent his face down, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed back hungrily, opening my mouth slightly to invite his tongue and to my excitement he took the invite. His kiss felt like sex the way he slowly moved his tongue over every surface of my mouth before coming to my own and as if inviting it to dance he tapped lightly. My tongue suddenly sprang to action attacking his in a dance of passion, then it slowly slid into his awaiting mouth and I explored his wet hot cavern; from the roof of his mouth to the sides of his molars and I loved every bit of it. Finally I pulled back from his mouth, looking into his eyes where I saw hunger for me and I was relieved as I was excited. I cocked my head to one of the back rooms and he raised his brow, but got up, grabbed me and pushed through the masses to get there. Once in the one farthest in the back he pushed me onto the bed pinning me there with his legs and then he kissed me passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

He moved to pull down my pants, but I held them up, "um… I don't have _that_ down there so what are you doing?" I whispered annoyed. He grinned at me slyly and easily got my pants off, which shocked me since I'm pretty strong. I struggled until he touched me and I felt the wrongness of it; he didn't close his hands around a member that should've been there, but instead stuck a finger into a very familiar wet core. Yes he stuck it in _'that'_, which was something I shouldn't have had, so naturally I flipped out. "What the hell am I doing with a vagina?! Seriously what did you give me?! My dick is gone, oh god my…my…I'm going to kill you!" I looked at him with contempt until realization clopped me in the side of the head, _'he's the guy who gave me that last drink, which now that I think back, tasted pretty weird…oh no a switch potion! What am I gonna do, they last for about a month if it's half of one vial but with two full ones it could last for six months!', _my thoughts became a jumbled mess as I tried to put them in enough order to voice them; finally I could speak, "Okay how many did you put in my drink? And I need your name…" I didn't really want his name, but my hormones were all messed up. He glanced up at me standing half naked, desire filling his eyes and I knew it would be some time before I got the answers; seeing as how I now had a slightly more nimble body and couldn't fight him with my 5'6 height and 115 pounds. He saw the submission in my eyes and quickly moved forward to take me. The thought didn't enter my mind as he thrust in and out of my newly formed genitalia gently, but when he released inside of me, pulled out his limp cock and with it came the blood of a virgin's first night. That's when the thought hit me full force; _'I am now a girl inside and out. The only thing left of Albus Potter is the heart beating within this newly made body and the memories that I have'._ When he rolled off of me, I cried until my throat burned and my eyes stung, but for what I cried for was lost to me. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at my pitiful, tearstained face with a satisfied grin tugging at his lips.

"Oh Potter what a pitiful face…it fills me with such delight! How could you not know me I'm one of your fellow Slytherin; The one and only Romulus Malfoy, a secret child of Draco Malfoy! My ambition is to have you and take you as many times as I possibly can before this year is over, until you can't live without my heat. I want you know love, but only for me, but first I must teach you the value of the things you so casually throw away; the women you disregard and then me who you have no feelings for. To you we are all just pawns or playthings, but I will show you how it is to be used by the very people you thought had loved you. They will give you their love and then steal it away like stealing fire from the cold on a frozen winter's day. I promise you that by the end of this year you will understand love and only then will I give you my heart; something that you'll want sorely by then. It lasts a year dear Potter." His warm voice and sweet mouth spouted such cold and terrifying things that chilled me to the core, but even with that I couldn't understand why he wanted to do those things to me.

"Why are you doing this to me? Did I mess with a family member of yours; your sister or cousin perhaps? What have I done to deserve this I've done nothing to you have I? I'm sorry if I did, but it's in the past." I whispered furiously as I stared him in the eye; oh those eyes, how dead and cold they looked!

His face looked marvelous and a smile spread across his face as he caressed my face with his long, delicate, yet strong fingers. I gasped in delight and pressed my check into his caress, but then just like that he pulled away; a cruel look gracing his beautiful face, complimenting his cold, grey eyes. I was shocked and saddened by the sudden change in him, but then he spoke in a voice as warm as melted chocolate. "Give and take; is that not what you do, my dear Potter? Warm and loving for a moment, then cold and uncaring the next; it's what you do Potter. I should know, being your first male victim and all…" he stopped and let it sink in; let me remember, but I couldn't quite get the whole memory. Then he began talking again and the memory disappeared. "I love you so much Albus", he said in an airy voice and the memory flew into my mind with clarity.

**_ I hopped off the train and gasped in awe at the large building before me; this was Hogwarts! My brother had already run off with his friends and I was left on my own in front of the entrance, until a boy looking as lost as me hopped off the train. His cold gray eyes looked around before settling on my lively green ones and a smile formed on his beautiful face, but it didn't reach those cold eyes. I smiled back and raised my hand to wave when and older boy with the same cold eyes pushed past him, knocking his small figure to the ground; and before I knew what I was doing I had dropped my things and run over to help the boy up. His stunning black hair flopped over his eyes, shrouding them from the world, but I remembered them. He gave a smile and thanked me before running off to follow the older boy who'd knocked him over; his name was Romulus. I loped off myself after a few moments of thinking of his perfect face and beautiful eyes. The night came and we were sorted into our respective houses; mine being Slytherin, but my worry and sorrow dissipated when I found that the Romulus boy was also sorted there. I had fallen for the boy with cold eyes and wanted to set out to make his eyes fill with warmth and life._**

**_ My days were filled with him; he became my one and only true friend in Slytherin house, but in the middle of our third year many girls began to take interest in him. They were curious about his eyes under that floppy black hair, but he refused to show them and I felt relief. _****'I'm still the only one who has seen those eyes and this year I will become the only one to be allowed to see them', ****_I thought to myself every time a gaggle of girls would surround him. Then the day came when I could. We had snuck down to the black lake to get away from the prying eyes of other students; we talked for a very long time until I moved closer to him and pushed his hair back slowly. I smiled when he didn't try to stop me and my smile widened even more when he lifted his cold gray eyes to meet mine as he'd done that first time. I caressed his face, kissing his forehead, nose, eyelids and then finally his lips. He drew back afraid of the new thing we were about to start, but I wasn't going to let him slip through my fingers so easily; pushing him back, I pinned him down with my body and kissed him gently. "It's ok Romulus…its ok. We were made for each other; you are my one and only… I love you", I whispered tenderly, my breath gliding over his ear caused him to shiver beneath me. He leaned up slightly with a nod of his head and kissed me back more fiercely then I thought he ever would; his tongue slid languidly over the surfaces in mouth before meeting mine in a sensual dance. It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had and I knew that I would never forget. _**

**_ He was the first to break the kiss, but for the first time his eyes were filled with something other than coldness; instead they were overflowing with lust that barely masked the sorrow that hid behind it. "Potter, you wonder about my eyes too, right?" He whispered fearfully. I could only nod my head at his accusation because it was true; I wondered why he had the same exact eyes as the Malfoy family. He smiled ruefully, "shall I enlighten you on my parentage? Of course I will; you are my _****lover ****_after all and you have a right to know. I'll make this short; my mother was a traveling gypsy witch who happened upon my father, Draco Malfoy, and they serenaded for the whole week's time that she stayed in the city. At the end of that time my father was completely in love with her, but of course with a two year old Scorpius and loving wife at home he couldn't very well court her; so he left her with something equally precious…a child. Months passed and she finally birthed a baby with pitch black hair and the cold gray eyes of his father; she named me Romulus after her grandfather. For the first ten years of my life I wasn't aware that the man my mother had married in the end, wasn't my father and I didn't question her reasons for making me cover my eyes when charms didn't work. I never thought about it until my real father came and captured me from my home in the middle of the night on my eleventh birthday. He told me to forget my home and become his son by going to Hogwarts, but only when we were alone I could be his son; anywhere else I was his distant cousin. I agreed readily when I saw his cold gray eyes were the exact likeness to mine; I gave up everything, so that I could have a real father, but I don't regret it." His eyes were heavy with sorrow and anger which made me get up and hold him in my arms; we stayed like that for hours before going back upstairs to our dorms. _**

**_ At that time he was my only friend and lover, but around the middle of our fourth year a lot of the older girls would invite me or drag me to their secret parties. At first I wasn't really into it and only counted the minutes until I could back to Romulus, but by my tenth party I had begun to let loose. I drank incessantly, kissed other drunken people and danced until the room would spin. The party life was intoxicating and I steadily drifted away from him as I chose partying over my lover. By the first quarter of our fifth year I had forgotten about my beautiful first love and had begun messing around with copious amount of girls. He left my heart in bits and pieces; first his heritage, second his voice, third his kisses, fourth his smile, fifth his touches, sixth his face and last his wonderfully cold gray eyes past out of my heart and mind erasing him completely until he was just another face in the crowd. I forgot my penchant for boys and caught chick fever; I stole the virginity of twelve girls before I got bored of the long routine of luring them to bed and started going for easy girls. Then I began sixth form and Lizzy was the first of the year, but for some reason I was tired of her easy ways; tired of girls altogether. Instead I wanted someone who my heart knew better than it knew me, but even then I couldn't remember who it was; who those beautiful eyes belonged to even though I knew nothing of them except that they were beautiful. I couldn't even conjure up the color of them, so I pulled away from the oh so sexy Lizzy and went to the courtyard…_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Hi guys I'm back and I'm so beyond sorry for not updating! I feel like a total shit because I didn't, but perhaps i can be forgiven? Anyway I'll be uploading much more often now that its nearly summer and school's over in 3 1/2 days. I'll have quite a few more chapters up in these next few days to make up for this whole year..btw its the thought bunny's fault because the sadistic little thing stopped working. Sorry this is a short one I'm getting back into it, but they will get longer...well on with the story!_

I looked up at his cold eyes and saw my sorrowful ones reflected in them. "oh…Romulus", I whispered my voice filling with emotions and then cracking as I began crying again; but he didn't comfort me or caress me, instead he just got up, dressed and left the room. I covered my face with my arms as the tears flowed faster and the sobs wracked my body. '_Is this how he felt? This feeling of complete and utter despair; complete loss…' _

I woke up the next morning disoriented with crusty eyes and a sticky feeling on the bottom half of my body where the sheets were filled with my cu-… I jumped out of bed in realization as the clouds of a hangover removed themselves and I recalled the night before; the party, the confession, the sex, and most importantly the fact that the sticky substance was blood…my blood. I began trembling as tears welled up in my eyes again, _'when did I become so weak and such a crybaby?' _I thought, still wanting to cry, but pushing it back long enough to comprehend and dress. Everything was still up, but the tent was empty of human life and only trash littered the floor; all was silent and not even the music continued to play. I stepped over trash to the small tap and took a swig of stale beer to coat my parched throat, then I commenced taking the tent down, so that I wouldn't get in trouble. As I undid the spell I heard the footsteps of a man and my heart skipped a beat, hoping it was Romulus, but it quieted in disappointment when I saw it was just his older brother, Scorpius.

I looked at him with a mix of hatred and fear, he had caused much strife in Romulus' life in past years, but he was also an extremely powerful and malicious wizard. He smirked at me with a mouth that although was beautiful, disgusted me in a way I had never known; like foreboding. "Romulus sends his regards and asks if you're not too sore. He also wanted me to mention that you wouldn't grow anything extra, just the thing you've already got and no, you can't get pregnant because you have no ovaries. Oh and Potter I look forward to seeing this whole ordeal to play out…I hope you hurt as much as he has been hurting."

I inhaled shakily and opened my mouth to speak, but only air puffed out as I realized my throat was closing with tears of relief so I nodded. He smirked and walked forward causing my fear to spike up and I let out a whimper, which only made him chuckle. His hands were all over me suddenly, caressing me here and there before placing a cold hand on my cheek as he wiped away a tear. Then all I felt was his mouth on mine and I let out a strangled cry, allowing his tongue to have access to my vulnerable mouth. It felt beyond wrong and I felt tears stream from my eyes, tasting them when they slid into my mouth, but I couldn't stop them because I felt like a cheating slut; and it hurt. Finally he unlatched his filthy mouth from mine and looked into my eyes with a satisfied look in his own. "There now you understand what it means to be dirty!" he said cheerily before walking off, leaving me alone. A sob erupted from my throat as I fell to my knees with my head hung, while my arms held me up. I sobbed until my eyes and throat burned, then I walked back to my room slowly with a heavy heart.

In the brush there stood a person with shock black hair and cold gray eyes, who smirked, but couldn't help feel pain in his heart. An older boy with his same eyes and blond hair placed a hand upon his shoulder and whispered a smile in his voice, "that poor, poor Potter is going to lose it and then we will have him"…

_Bad thought bunny leaving the poor readers with a cliffy...well looks like things have changed a bit! Review and Rate, but mostly Review...I need the confidence boost. Well till next time, goodbye my cute little minions...or should it be wizards? hmmm..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dear readers, enjoy and R &R please!_**

I tossed and turned all night, my mind racing with thoughts of Romulus; the one I hated yet loved. I thought I was going to go crazy with the way I kept tossing and turning as I remembered everything about him; from his full red lips to the gentle press of his erection. The muscles below my waist tightened at the thought and I couldn't help but want to run through the halls in search of Romulus, so he could fix the problem. I started to rise from my bed when the tightening became too uncomfortable to bear, but a soft pair of hands pushed me back by the shoulders as they climbed on top of me and began pulling off my shirt. I smirked and my hands came up to familiar hips that filled my hands nicely and made my arousal shoot up off the grid; it was Lizzy. She bent down and nuzzled my ear, causing me to stiffen in fear; I hated people touching my ears and had always been clear about this, so what was she doing? "Tell me why you fear people touching your ears?" she whispered in my right one, her moist breath sending the worst kind of chills down my back-ones that were followed by shallow breathing and pale, clammy skin. I swallowed thickly and before I could even comprehend what was happening, my mouth opened and words came spilling out.

"when I was younger, before Hogwarts, my brother had a friend, who loved my soft ears and beautiful feminine figure…a-and he would kiss and caress my ears, face and sometimes my chest, but we were so young that we didn't really know about that sort of stuff. I-I really hated it when he would do that and I feared him because if I ever told him to stop he would kick me in the ribs and in the head by my ears. He was muggle-born, so he would just use brute force to get what he wanted and as we got older he got more lustful and aggressive. He had always thought I was a girl because I had really long hair and wore semi-frilly clothing, but as we aged I moved away from that style and more toward threadbare long sleeve shirts with jeans. He finally found out I was a boy about two years before I got accepted into Hogwarts and brother had been gone for a whole year already; my only protection had left me behind and in light of this he…" I faltered as tears blocked my throat, but I refused to cry in front of her. " he beat the crap out of me and tried to cut off my ears, screaming that a filthy guy like me didn't need such pretty things, but in that situation my magic was channeled just enough to stun him. I took that chance to run away and get out of the garden, so that I could tell my parents, who had sensed my magic and had come running. After that I was enrolled into Hogwarts…" I turned my face away and covered it with my arm as I sobbed those gut wrenching sobs feeling as if my soul had been stripped and was raw.

Her eyebrows drew up in sympathy, before a smirk broke out on her face and she laughed right in my face as if I'd told her a joke. She grabbed my face and turned it toward hers, kissing my tears away before capturing my lips with hers. I was confused, but my body knew that it wanted nothing more than to be one with hers; it was so purely sexual and I loved it. She pulled off my pants and stayed me when I tried to hip her, snarling that she was top, which reminded me that we had the same parts. I sighed and let her work her magic, caressing my chest and stomach as she moved lower until she came to the waistband of my boxers. "Still wearing these ugly things," she commented in a snarky tone. A mean smile graced her face as she pulled them and thrust two fingers painfully inside of me, causing me to intake a sharp, pained breath. "w-what the hell? I've never treated you like this!" I yelled, but she only laughed.

"I know, but I like it rough and this is how it felt when you threw me away…painful!" She let out a twinkling laugh as she began to move. "Oh! You are so tight Alby, baby! I like it." She said pushing her fingers in more, but I couldn't say I didn't like it and I began moving with her. Lizzy pulled out just then and kissed me sweetly on the mouth and whispered that she loved me before pushing back in and hitting my sweet spot, causing waves of pleasure to fly through me. I somehow was affected by her confession and whispered the same back to her because Lizzy was actually quite sweet and likable, plus I did like her. She lay down and slipped under me, "your turn", she whispered.

I awoke the next morning with Lizzy snuggled under my arm and thanked the Wizards that I had erected a couple of walls to make my bed seem like a private room. I kissed the top of her head, not really understanding how I was even allowing this to happen, nor how I was thinking about a relationship with her. She woke up and smiled at me before dressing, kissing my cheek and then prancing back to her dorm, so that she wouldn't get in trouble. I lay there thinking that it would be easy to get used to this…

_**Another nasty cliffy this time due to bed time but please bear with me...so crazy plot twist or what?! Tell me if you like it or not!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: OK so i did it again and was gone for a long time and i suck, but i think i might upload every month or so ne! Don't hold me to that though because knowing me it could be as often as every day or go weeks at a time without doing anything, so that's why you guys should review and i won't lose confidence in my story. **_

I walked into class that morning thinking of my fun night with Lizzy and ended up bumping into a very gorgeous, but grumpy Romulus. My heart sped up at the contact, only to practically stop when he shoved me aside and kept walking as if I didn't exist. My mind was so shocked that I didn't even bother to catch myself and ended up falling to the ground with a "Thump!" that caused everyone in class to turn towards me and then rush to help me up. Lizzy was among them and she scowled in Romulus' direction with a whispered, "asshole deserves to rot!" I got to my feet, brushing people and dust away from me as it dawned on me that Romulus wasn't as loved as I imagined he might be. This realization made my stomach churn sourly as I thought that he had to deal with this kind of thing for so long and I had only made it worse with my betrayal. I pushed my way through my classmates and ran to catch up with him as he left the classroom. When I got right behind him I heard him say something really heartbreaking and terribly beautiful.

"What was I thinking coming to this hellhole of a class? All of those hateful people don't even like me…just because I'm not all horny and stupid like them…just because I have a brain…god! Here I thought, _if Albus is in there it can be different…I won't have reason to kick in anyone's face because his always calms me down. I won't have to make some girl cry because she decided to flaunt her tits in my face and I didn't like it…no I could just ignore it all and watch that beauty who had captured my heart from the first day._" He put his hand over his face and then chuckled as he pushed his shaggy black hair away from his face; he had not noticed me yet. "Hah! I sound like an idiot going on like that…Geez what would brother think if he heard me or grandfather? Kill me for sure or have me kill the little twerp…How could I be doing this to him? Who the hell have I become while hanging around those two? Am I…heartless?" At those words I could no longer just spy on him from behind and made myself known.

"Romulus" He froze with fear, but made no move to run or otherwise, so I continued. "You're far from heartless; in fact you have more of a heart than most do and I find that extremely beautiful…I find you beautiful" I whispered softly my voice quivering in the fear of rejection. He finally turned around and showed a face full of loathing, cruelty. He rushed toward me and pushed me up against the wall, his breathing heavy with anger and…lust? I wasn't sure if that wasn't just my body wishing he was feeling it too, but I took a risk and planted my mouth on his. For the second of a heartbeat all he did was tense up, but then to my relief he eagerly kissed back. It seemed in his kiss I could forget all that he had said about Scorpius and Lucius, but things are never as they seemed and all at once those words pushed forth questions. I pulled back from his soft mouth regretfully, but full of purpose. "Romulus…" I looked him straight in the eyes and saw his realization written in them, but again he made no attempt to run. "That stuff you were saying about Scorpius and _Lucius_, what exactly was the meaning? And why is everyone or why are you so cruel to others?" He looked away from me and let his hair cover those wonderful eyes, but I wasn't having that so in a fit of sudden annoyance I yanked his face toward mine again and pushed his hair back. He sighed heavily before opening his mouth to speak, but then he faltered.

"Albus I love you…and whatever you heard was just me venting my annoyance at the world." He stroked my cheek with the gentle, soft hands of a prince who'd never worked a day in his life. "And well people think I'm like my brother so they try to get with me…as if I'm like _you_… I'm what's called, _loyal_…not that you'd understand that!" He was getting angrier with every word and my heart died with each one. His breathing picked up, but this time I knew it was pure anger yet I couldn't even muster up any fear because my stupid heart was stuck on his words and just continued to die. He took my frozen person as submission and raised a fist to punch me, but then his eyes got hard, glassy; cruel. Hitting the wall right by the side of my head gave him perfect access to my ears and he took the opportunity to touch them. I squirmed away involuntarily, but he caught my hair with his other hand and yanked my head back so that he could caress the now exposed flesh of my ears. I whimpered, but he continued touching that skin that made me so frightened. Then he leaned in and whispered, "I know about the whole story and to tell you the truth it's kind of funny…or should I say it's sad and then comfort you?" It angered me that he mocked my fear, but I was still too trapped in panic mode to respond; and then the touch was gone and replaced by the hard press of his lips on my neck. I was confused, but unwilling to stop him and so he continued. "I'm sorry I'm such a jerk all the time Albus…it's just I get so jealous and to think I just got you back. Please don't ever leave me again…" he whispered into the crook of my neck before using the wall to push himself away and walking down the hall as if nothing had happened.

I stood there trying to catch my breath and right myself before running to 3rd hour to try and beat the bell. I arrived in class just in time, but still got a lecture for missing 1st and 2nd hour; my weakest subjects. I apologized profusely and got off with only a warning, which definitely brightened my day. Class got started without a hitch until my brother came ambling into the dark arts class; late as usual and ruffled, which was very unusual. He took his seat next to mine as he did everyday and leaned over as if he knew that today would be the same; that I would ask what had him late and this time I'd also ask what had him ruffled. Of course as per usual I leaned in and whispered those exact questions to him in which he replied, "Don't fret, I'll tell you all of the goods later, but in return you have to be my adorable little brother and sleep with big brother ok?" he smiled his lazy mega-watt smile and I gave a sheepish smile in return. I was reluctant to put up with his stupid brother complex, but I was really nosy when it came to my brother so I was ready deal. We both turned back to the front of the class before the teacher noticed and then the room erupted in chatter about my idiot brother.

"Oh my god he even looks great like that!" and "My god what brought him in late like that? Isn't he like a model student?" and "Ahh they look nearly blinding when sitting together! I'm jealous of them! I mean Albus is prettier than any girl and James is so handsome!" My brother easily ignored them, but I felt my annoyance rising and finally stood from my chair-something I'd not done before in the middle of class- and shouted at all of them.

"My god, did all of those who came before us and died for us only die in vain? Shut the hell up and try learning a damn thing or two about the dark arts for once! I mean my father, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione didn't fight just so you could gossip in class…they fought so that you could learn to be as great as them one day! So pipe the fuck down and respect this class that has saved us more times than we'll ever know and will continue to do so!" I was breathing heavily when my brother finally got his wits about him and pulled me to sit down before I got into anymore trouble, but the teacher pretended as if I had said nothing more than a quiet "shush" to the class and went on teaching. To my expectations everyone did indeed pipe down, but I could see all of the dirty and frightened looks that were casted my way for the rest of class. When the bell rang dismissing us to lunch many people passed by and whispered at me of how uptight I had become and how I was turning into one of those snotty bitches and also how they had all been sure that even though I was girly looking that I did have a dick. I shook my head in exasperation and laughed a little at the irony of it all; not only did I have this girly look, I also had girly bits.

My brother grabbed me and pulled me from the throng out to the courtyards where he lit a cigarette that he wouldn't smoke, but used to look sort of hot. I laughed as I always did, but quieted as soon as I saw his eyebrows knotted into a comical frown of anger. He swatted me before sitting on the icy ground and then pulling me down with him; his face broke into a pretty smile. "So about my lateness well I was trying to look good for class, but it really didn't matter because I got attacked in the hall by someone…that is why I'm ruffled" He looked at me for reaction and all I could manage was a guffaw.

"And who was the person who dared to attack my dear brother?" I asked, nearly crying from the effort of keeping in my laughs. He scowled at me again, but said nothing for some time until I began to get a worried look. He busted out in laughter, casting his serious face aside.

"Ah! The beauty of suspense…you started to look serious for a second there! Well I don't know if you remember him, but that kid Romulus is one hell of a kisser! And now I know I've never been known to swing that way, but he kinda just attacked me and by the time I got my bearings I was already into it so…Haha anyway that aside I got some good service from that kid and maybe it's not so bad being with a guy; especially one that looks really good and is good at what he does right? I mean I know _you'll _take anything that's hot and has a pulse ya know? And you did have a guy for a first love…and you did lead on the stupid muggle-born muggle a long time ago…geez I don't think I can blame you!" he kept on talking, but I'd droned him out at Romulus' name. Of course my brother being the egotistic idiot he usually was didn't notice my silence until he had finally fallen silent. He looked sideways at me, "Hey Albus what's wrong? You look a little…pale and disheartened?" he put his arm around me in comfort, but I shoved him off and stood, clutching my hand to my chest like…like…like a girl and shouted at him.

"You insensitive jerk! Go die! Go burn! Jerk! Vagrant! Stupid asshole brother! I hate that side of you…always taking things that aren't yours! I should turn you into a damn rat like the thieve you are! Ugh! There's no way I'm sleeping with you today! You suck!" I stomped away heartbroken and freaked out that I had reacted like such a woman just then…like a spoiled little sister, instead of a little brother and it frightened me as much as it fascinated me. James sat stunned for a second then ran after me and it occurred to me that we probably looked as if we were having a lover's quarrel, which was beyond embarrassing, but nonetheless I slowed to a snail's pace for him. When he caught up he was beyond confused and just a bit more than a little frustrated with me.

"Why'd you attack me like that, Albus? What have I done to deserve such treatment? A-And how could you say that big brother is stupid and a jerk and that I'm not worthy to have you sleep with me?! So mean…" his eyes got all dewy like an idiot.

I couldn't stay too mad at James because his stupid brother complex always made me laugh a lot, but I was still hurt; just not because of him and that cooled my anger quite a bit. Although it could not fix my heart which now felt a full weight of betrayal; not only from Lizzy, but Romulus, who said he loved me and said he was _loyal. _I looked my brother in the eyes and with a heavy heart I told him, "Romulus was my first love, James." I turned from his shocked speechless figure and raced away to my room…

**_Well that's all folks on this episode of Albus and the rest!  
Albus: Akira it's not called that...  
Me: so what? Shush! or I'll put you in an even worse situation!_**

**_Anyway Review, Review, Review...or Flame it's your choice..._**


End file.
